Les déménagements réservent toujours des surprises
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Victuri Week Day 1. "- Yuri, est-ce-que tu saurais où ta mère a rangé les valises contenant mes costumes ?" "- Je pense qu'elles sont dans le débarras, après ta chambre." Mais la réalisation le frappa soudain de plein fouet. Ses posters étaient entreposés dans ce débarras où personne ne posait jamais les pieds. Personne sauf Victor Nikiforov, qu'il venait précisément d'y envoyer...


**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée de cette fiction, tout appartient aux studios MAPPA.

 **Pairing:** Victuri

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre du 1er jour de la Victuuri Week et originellement posté sur A03! J'ai choisi de partir avant tout sur le prompt de Victor (surprise), bien que j'utilise un peu celui de Yuri aussi (confession). En espérant que le résultat vous plaise!

* * *

 **Les déménagements réservent toujours des surprises**

\- Alors, comment progresse le déménagement ? Demanda Yuko, sa voix entrecoupée de quelques légers grésillements dus à la qualité du réseau.

Yuri contempla la pile de vêtements qui s'entassaient en vrac sur son lit ainsi que la multitude de cartons qui envahissaient le sol de sa chambre en rendant l'espace difficilement praticable. Il était loin d'en avoir fini. Bien sûr, la majorité de ses affaires resterait ici, dans son ancienne chambre à Hasetsu. Mais, de ses anciens costumes à ses vêtements en passant par ses affaires personnelles et ses livres il lui fallait encore séparer ce qu'il comptait prendre de ce qui resterait sur place et il commençait à réaliser que faire le tri parmi plus de vingt ans de souvenirs lui demanderait du temps.

\- Ca avance tout doucement, répondit-il à l'autre bout du téléphone, mais avec un peu de chance, nous devrions avoir fini demain soir. Ce qui nous laisserait deux journées de libres avant de prendre notre vol pour la Russie.

Il fut soudain interrompu par une voix provenant de l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- Yuri ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Victor qui avait passé la tête par la porte entrouverte.

\- Est-ce-que tu acceptes de patienter deux secondes, pria-t-il Yuko. Oui Victor ? Demanda-t-il en décollant légèrement le portable de son oreille.

\- Est-ce-que tu saurais où ta mère a rangé les valises mes costumes ?

Le japonais réfléchit un moment. Ils ne les avaient ouverts qu'une seule fois, peu après l'arrivée de Victor, le jour où les deux Yuri avaient sélectionné les tenues qui seraient les leurs pour leurs programmes courts respectifs. Mais ils s'étaient rapidement aperçus que la penderie de la chambre qu'avait occupé Victor pendant plus de neuf mois serait trop petite pour contenir la montagne de vêtements que le russe avait amené avec lui et sa mère s'était chargée de les entreposer ailleurs.

\- Je pense que maman les a rangées dans le vieux débarras qui se trouve au fond du couloir, un peu après ta chambre, finit-il par répondre.

Excepté la pièce qui avait servi de chambre à Yurio lors de son bref séjour au Japon, c'était en tout cas pour lui le seul endroit où ceux-ci pourraient avoir été installés.

\- Merci, my love, s'exclama le russe en lui soufflant un baiser - ce qui, comme à chaque fois, eu le don de le faire légèrement rosir de plaisir -, avant de partir en direction de la réserve.

\- Je suis désolé, Yuko, s'excusa le japonais en reportant son téléphone portable à son oreille.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je ne comptais de toute façon pas te retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il doit vous rester encore beaucoup de choses à faire et vous voulez certainement profiter de vos deux dernières journées ici pour passer un peu de temps en amoureux avant que l'entraînement et les choses sérieuses ne reprennent. Mais n'oubliez pas de passer nous voir à la patinoire avant votre départ.

\- Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais quitter le pays sans vous dire au revoir à tous les cinq, répondit-il en souriant.

Les deux amis échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant de raccrocher. Yuri reporta à nouveau son attention sur la pile de vêtements épars sur son lit, sélectionnant ses affaires les plus chaudes et laissant de côté celles plus légères ou qu'il n'avait plus mis depuis plusieurs années.

Il se sentait à la fois nerveux et excité. Excité, car il gardait un excellent souvenir de son séjour à Détroit. Ces quelques années passées à s'entraîner avec Phichit sous la tutelle de Celestino avaient figurées parmi les plus belles de sa vie.

Mais cette fois-ci, il allait emménager avec l'homme qu'il aimait, celui avec lequel il comptait bien passer le restant de ses jours. Ils allaient vivre ensemble une vie de couple bientôt marié – du moins l'espérait-il, même si pour cela il lui faudrait décrocher l'or -, partageant le même appartement, les mêmes repas, le même lit sans plus avoir de famille pour s'immiscer dans leur vie quotidienne. Ce qu'il trouvait extrêmement grisant, mais également légèrement angoissant. Car, d'une certaine manière, cela marquerait pour lui la fin d'une époque. Jusqu'alors, même du temps de sa colocation avec Phichit, c'était l'auberge de ses parents à Hasetsu qui était restée sa maison. Désormais, ce serait l'appartement de Victor à Saint-Pétersbourg qui remplirait cette fonction. Dans trois jours, même s'il les reverrait occasionnellement et que les réseaux sociaux leur permettraient de rester facilement en contact, il laisserait définitivement derrière lui sa famille, ses amis, sa chambre d'enfant avec ses posters,…

La subite réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Ses posters. Ceux de Victor Nikiforof qu'il avait presque religieusement accumulé au cours des ans afin d'en orner chacun des murs de sa chambre. Posters qu'il avait décroché à la hâte et fourré précipitamment dans un vieux carton qu'il avait promptement glissé sous son lit lorsque Victor avait toqué à la porte de sa chambre et demandé pour dormir avec lui. Carton qu'il avait cru plus sage et plus prudent, vu la curiosité débordante du russe à chaque fois qu'il posait les pieds dans sa chambre, de transférer dès lendemain dans le vieux débarras de l'auberge, où personne ne mettait d'habitude jamais les pieds.

Personne, sauf Victor Nikiforof, qu'il venait précisément d'y envoyer.

Victor qui était d'une curiosité débordante, surtout lorsque cela le concernait lui.

Le jeune homme se précipita hors de sa chambre en manquant de peu de renverser une pile de livres posée de guingois ainsi que d'écraser la queue de Makkachin qui s'était assoupis sur une pile de vieux vêtements. Il galopa à travers les couloirs en bois de l'auberge en priant pour que son compagnon ait rapidement trouvé ses costumes et n'aie surtout pas eu à fouiller parmi les autres caisses entreposées dans la pièce.

Arrivé sur place, il vit que malheureusement ce qu'il redoutait tant était survenu. Accroupi au milieu des piles de cartons et de vieilleries qui s'étaient accumulées au fil des ans, son pantalon noir sali par la poussière du plancher, se tenait Victor qui regardait l'un de ses posters – l'un de ses préférés, celui qui le représentait en pleine arabesque, alors qu'il était revêtu d'une tenue qui semblait constituée de dizaines de plumes bleues tandis que ses cheveux encore longs étaient coiffés d'une couronne de rose de la même couleur - avec à ses pieds la fameuse caisse entrouverte.

\- Victor, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! cria-t-il précipitamment.

Détachant les yeux du poster et tournant la tête dans sa direction, le russe lui lança un regard dubitatif.

\- Enfin si, c'est exactement ce dont ça à l'air, bredouilla Yuri en se grattant la nuque, clairement embarrassé. Enfant et adolescent, j'avais tendance à collectionner tout ce que je trouvais sur toi. Articles, posters,… Tout y passait ! confessa-t-il.

Mon dieu, il était clairement en train de s'enfoncer. Tout ce qu'il allait finir par gagner, c'était d'apparaître comme un détraqué, un stalker même, dont la passion débordante l'avait poussé à récolter la moindre bribe d'information sur lui avait dangereusement frisé l'obsession. Ce qui, maintenant qu'il le revoyait bien des années plus tard, avec du recul, avait pu paraître malsain.

\- Mais ça, c'était avant, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Pas que je ne t'aime plus, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, loin de là. Mais c'est du Victor du quotidien, celui que j'ai appris à connaître pendant de longs mois, dont je suis tombé amoureux. Pas de celui des magazines.

\- C'était lequel ? Le coupa brusquement Victor.

Yuri le dévisagea, ahuri.

\- Pardon ? Fut-il uniquement en mesure d'articuler.

\- Celui que tu regardais avant de te coucher, que tu embrassais et à qui tu souhaitais chaque soir bonne nuit, c'était lequel ? Celui-ci, demanda-t-il en lui montrant un poster le représentant assis sur un luxueux fauteuil, revêtu d'une ample chemise de lin qui lui donnait l'air d'un aristocrate. Ou celui-là, déclara-t-il en indiquant un autre sur lequel il était assis sur le perron de sa maison, Makkachin dans les bras. A moins que ce ne soit celui-ci, lorsqu'il indiqua celui où il était revêtu du costume qui avait été le sien lors de son dernier championnat junior et que Yuri portait désormais pour son programme court.

Le teint pâle du japonais vira instantanément au rouge écrevisse.

\- Vic… Victor !

Comment pouvait-il lui demander une chose aussi embarrassante ? Il savait les russes et les européens beaucoup moins pudiques sur leurs sentiments, mais il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il lui réponde… si ?

Le russe tira une moue enfantine, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Yuri refusait d'accéder à ses demandes, et, s'il n'avait pas été mortifié par la situation extrêmement gênante dans laquelle il se retrouvait, Yuri aurait ri à la pensée d'à quel point il ressemblait ainsi à Makkachin.

Puis son visage s'illumina soudainement, comme si une idée géniale venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et Yuri craignait brusquement le pire.

\- On va faire donnant-donnant alors ! Tu m'avoues quel était ton poster préféré et moi, en retour, je te dit quel était le mien !

\- Victor, il est hors de question que je te dise…

\- Ta-dam ! le coupa le russe en brandissant son téléphone portable sur lequel s'affichait une photographie qui avait visiblement été prise lors du banquet de Sochi et qui les représentait en pleine danse, les yeux plongés dans les yeux.

Toute la scène respirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre et, une fois de plus, Yuri regretta amèrement de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de cette soirée qui avait fait basculer leurs existences à jamais en donnant à l'un comme à l'autre ce qu'ils recherchaient sans pouvoir le trouver.

\- Lorsque je suis arrivé ici et que je me suis aperçu que toi, tu ne te souvenais de rien, elle m'a aidé à tenir bon. Chaque soir, je la regardais et elle me redonnait espoir et courage que tout n'avait pas été qu'un rêve sorti tout droit de mon imagination.

Yuri sentit une boule lui nouer la gorge.

\- Victor…

\- Mais c'est tout de même injuste, déclara brusquement le russe en changeant de ton. Toi, tu as pu avoir pleins de photos de moi ! Mais, malgré mes recherches, je n'ai jamais trouvé un seul poster de toi avant d'arriver au Japon et de te voir couvrant tout un mur de la gare d'Hasetsu. Et même celui-là avait tiré en si petites quantité que quand j'ai voulu m'en procurer un il n'y en avait déjà plus. Heureusement que Minako l'avait en plusieurs exemplaires.

\- Ne me dis pas que… commença Yuri, sans vraiment oser poursuivre et formuler ses craintes à voix haute.

\- Si ! S'exclama Victor en brandissant fièrement ledit poster. Et maintenant qu'on s'est chacun montré nos trésors respectifs, nous allons pouvoir les emballer et les expédier en Russie avec nous ! Ils donneront très bien dans notre chambre à coucher !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! On ne va quand même pas décorer les murs de notre chambre avec ça !

Victor n'était tout de même pas sérieux ? Il ne pouvait pas l'être, non ?

Pour toute réponse, le russe lui adressa un sourire taquin qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois avant de quitter la pièce, le laissant avec ses doutes et ses craintes.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu! Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'avais plus rien écrit/posté, mais avec mes examens puis deux stages qui s'enchainent l'un l'autre (dont un qu'on m'a imposé à la dernière minute), j'ai été vraiment débordée ces dernières semaines (notamment RàR, je n'avais pas répondu à tout le monde, mais je suis en train de rattraper ça). Mais rassurez-vous, bien que cette semaine-ci soit consacrée à la Victuri week, je ferai bien les thèmes non faits du calendrier de l'Avent et les chapitres 2 et 3 de SNS sont en court d'écriture (et presque finis). A bientôt pour les deux jours suivants (déjà publiés sur mon compte A03, je vais les mettre en ligne ici aujourd'hui). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review en partant, ça fait toujours plaisir. A tout de suite!


End file.
